hongkongbusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Volvo B9TL
The Volvo B9TL is a low-floor double-decker bus built by Volvo Buses since 2002. It superseded the older Volvo B10TL (also known as the Super Olympian) and the Volvo B7TL. Chassis The B9TL chassis shared the same design of the B7TL. The key difference from both its predecessor, the B10TL Super Olympian and B7TL, is the new 9.3-litre engine originally designed by Renault Trucks. The radiator is located at the rear offside, similar the smaller B7TL. The front module design is shared with other low-floor bus chassis built by Volvo, and independent suspension is fitted at the front axle (replaced by conventional front suspension after some years of production). The B9TL was initially offered in 3-axle format, and the 2-axle variant was added in 2006 to replace the B7TL. The driveline comprises a Volvo D9A Euro III engine (rated at 300bhp or 340bhp), which was later replaced by the Volvo D9B Euro IV engine (uses selective catalytic reduction technology; two versions were offered - the D9B260 rated at 260bhp for 2-axle version, and a higher powered D9B310, rated at 310bhp, for 3-axle version), and coupled to a ZF 5/6-speed gearbox. Volvo also offer the Voith 4-speed gearbox as an option. The front wheels of 3-axle B9TL are usually supplied by ALCOA of the USA, but some buses (including the 3 prototypes) have all their wheels supplied by ALCOA. Hong Kong Kowloon Motor Bus ;AVD1 A Volvo B9TL prototype was delivered to Hong Kong in July 2003 for Kowloon Motor Bus as a demonstrator for the Eco-Driveline concept (a large differential ratio, an engine with high low-end torque, and a 6-speed automatic gearbox with double overdrive ratios). However, the Volgren CR223LD body (which is actually known to have been assembled in Switzerland) had a width of only 2500mm instead of the usual 2550mm. After months of testing, the bus was registered as LJ7006 and numbered AVD1 in March 2004. It was put into service in April 2004. As a result of these tests, Volvo Buses and ZF adopted the Eco-Driveline system as the primary driveline option on the B9TL. Later it was confirmed that AVD1 would leave Hong Kong after its evaluation, and a farewell tour was held by Bus Fan World on 12 December 2004. The bus was delicensed on 15 December 2004 and left Hong Kong at noon on 21 December 2004. In August 2005, AVD1 was shipped back to Hong Kong after its D9A engine was replaced by a D9B unit. Pre-October 2005, the bus was kept by Volvo in the Hong Kong United Dockyard. Later in 2005, the bus was transferred to KMB for installation of service equipment. The bus was re-licensed as MF5119 in February 2006, and re-entered service on 24 May 2006. The bus is one of the first two to meet the Euro IV emissions standards in Hong Kong (the other is an Alexander Dennis Enviro500 with fleet number ATEU1, originally ATE257). ;AVBE/AVBW class In early 2004, a Volvo B9TL prototype with a facelifted version of the TransBus Enviro500 body arrived in Hong Kong. It had a slightly different front and rear design, and its rear route box was moved beneath the upper deck rear window. After TransBus International was renamed Alexander Dennis in May 2004, it became the only TransBus Enviro-series bus with a non-Dennis chassis. Later in the same year, a Wright-bodied B9TL prototype was also delivered. The rear design of its Wright body was different from that of the Wright-bodied Volvo Super Olympian (AVW-class), with the number plate moved beneath (and a little to the right of) the rear route box. On 12 January 2005, the TransBus 'E'nviro 500-bodied B9TL was finally licensed as LU3721 with fleet number AVB'E'''1, and the '''W'right-bodied B9TL was registered as LU3739 with fleet number AVB'W'''1. Both of them entered service on the night of 8 February 2005. bodywork, owned by Long Win Bus. Seen at Tung Chung MTR Station Bus Terminus.]] In early 2005 Kowloon Motor Bus ordered 25 B9TL chassis with Wright bodywork, which entered service in 2005/2006. One of them (fleet number AVBW25) had participated in the ''EFE Showbus 2005 event in the UK before delivery. Among these 25 Wright-bodied B9TL, two of them are prototypes - fleet no. AVBW15 and AVBW26 (registration no. MG470 and MH7721 respectively). AVBW15 is fitted with a D9A340 engine coupled to a 4-speed Voith DIWA864.5 gearbox instead of the D9A300 engine coupled to a 6-speed ZF6HP592C gearbox, which is unique among the whole Wright-bodied B9TL fleet. In late 2005, Kowloon Motor Bus placed a further order of 38 Wright-bodied B9TL and 50 Enviro500-bodied B9TL, the Wright-bodied buses entered service in mid/late-2006, and the Enviro500-bodied buses entered service in late 2006/2007. These were followed by another 35 buses with Enviro500 bodywork, they entered service in 2007/2008. ;AVBWU/AVWU class In 2009, Kowloon Motor Bus ordered 175 Wright Eclipse Gemini 2-bodied B9TLs (in two batches) equipped with Euro V D9B-310 engines and Vogelsitze seats, which have begun delivery as of early 2010. These were followed by an order for a further 115 Wright-bodied B9TL in 2010. The first 112 buses entered service between 2010 and 2011. ;AVBWS class Kowloon Motor Bus received one Wright Eclipse Gemini 2-bodied two-axle B9TL in 2010, it was first registered in December 2010. ;Early withdrawal On 29 September 2009, a KMB Wright-bodied B9TL (fleet number AVBW29, reg number MJ6852) was written off after being burnt out near Wu Chung House in Queen's Road East, Wan Chai on 10 December 2008. After investigations, it was determined that the fire was caused by an overheated generator. Later KMB received one additional B9TL as compensation. Long Win Bus Long Win Bus operates ten B9TL with Alexander Dennis Enviro500 bodywork which entered service in 2007/2008. All vehicles in this batch are almost identical to those with Kowloon Motor Bus. Citybus Citybus received one Wright Eclipse Gemini 2-bodied two-axle B9TL in 31 July 2010. This vehicle was first registered in November 2010 and entered service in the following month. External links *Product description in the Volvo website *Bus specs from Volvo *D9B engine specs from Volvo *Pictures of Dublin Bus's VT class, the Enviro500-bodied B9TL *Delaine buses website page detailing order and delivery of B9TL Olympus number 141 See also Other Volvo low floor bus models: *B7L/B7LA *B7RLE *B7TL *B9L/B9LA *B10TL *B12BLE/B12BLEA Competitors (2-axle): *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 *Scania N230UD/N270UD Competitors (3-axle): *Alexander Dennis Enviro500 *Neoplan Centroliner *Scania K310UD zh-yue:富豪B9TL zh:富豪B9TL巴士 Category:Buses Category:Double-decker buses B09TL